The Brave and the Bold Vol 1 54
Other Characters: * Eddie Corliss * Jacob Stikk * Marcia * Mayor Corliss * Officer Ridley Locations: * Atlantis * Batcave * Central City * Hatton Corners :*Goat Island Items: * Batrope * Mister Twister's power staff * Utility Belt Vehicles: * None | Cast1 = Teen Titans | Cast2 = Flash (Wally West) | Cast3 = Nightwing (Dick Grayson) | Cast4 = Tempest (Garth) | Cast5 = Mister Twister | Cast6 = Flash (Barry Allen) | Cast7 = Aquaman (Orin/Arthur Curry) | Cast8 = Batman (Earth-One) | Location1 = Hatton Corners | Location2 = Atlantis | Location3 = Batcave | Location4 = Central City, Missouri | Item1 = Batrope | Item2 = Utility Belt | Vehicle1 = | Vehicle2 = | Notes = * This issue is indexed in ''The Official Teen Titans Index'' #1 by Independent Comics Group (ICG). * This issue is reprinted in DC 100-Page Super Spectacular DC-21, Silver Age Teen Titans Archives, Volume 1 Greatest Team-Up Stories Ever Told, Brave and the Bold Team-Ups Archives, Volume 1 and Showcase Presents: Teen Titans, Volume 1. * This issue is divided into three chapters: :*Part I: The Thousand-and-One Dooms of Mr. Twister :*Part II: Town Without Teen-Agers :*Part III: The Town That Would Not Die * The events from this issue are recapped in ''Secret Origins (Volume 2)'' Annual #3. * This issue is classically considered the first appearance of the Teen Titans, even though they do not address themselves by that name at this time. They appear next as the Teen Titans in ''Brave and the Bold'' #60 where they are joined by their first female team member Wonder Girl. Although Aqualad, Kid Flash and Robin all appear next in separate issues, their next chronological appearance as the Teen Titans takes place in flashback in ''Teen Titans'' #53 prior to their first official "team" appearance in Brave and the Bold #60. * Aqualad appeared last in ''Aquaman'' #15. He appears next in ''Aquaman'' #16. * Kid Flash appeared last in ''Flash'' #144. He chronologically appears next in ''Teen Titans'' #53. * Robin appeared last in ''Justice League of America'' #27. He appears next in ''World's Finest Comics'' #141. * Mister Twister appears next as the Gargoyle in ''Teen Titans'' #14. His identity as the Gargoyle is not revealed until the flashback story from ''Secret Origins (Volume 2)'' Annual #3. * Aquaman, Batman and Flash make cameo appearances only in this issue. * Aquaman appeared last in ''Green Lantern'' #29. He appears next in ''Justice League of America'' #28. * Batman appeared last in ''Green Lantern'' #29. He appears next in ''World's Finest Comics'' #141. * The Flash appeared last in ''Flash'' #145. He appears next in ''Justice League of America'' #28. * Sheldon Moldoff inks all of the Robin heads in this issue only. | Trivia = * During Robin's time away from Batman, Batman undergoes major design alterations to his costume, equipment, vehicles and the Batcave. | Recommended = * Teen Titans (Volume 1) * Teen Titans (Volume 2) * Teen Titans (Volume 3) * New Teen Titans (Volume 1) * New Teen Titans (Volume 2) | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * 1964 * Teen Titans image gallery * Teen Titans appearances list * Teen Titans rogues gallery * Aqualad image gallery * Aqualad appearances list * Aqualad quotes page * Kid Flash image gallery * Kid Flash appearances list * Kid Flash quotes page * Robin image gallery * Robin appearances list * Robin quotes page | Links = * Brave and the Bold (Volume 1) series index at the Grand Comics Database * Brave and the Bold (Volume 1) series index at Comicbookdb.com * Brave and the Bold (Volume 1) series index at Mike's Amazing World of DC Comics * Brave and the Bold at Wikipedia }}